Together We'll Make a Better World
by sallyxlostxherxjack
Summary: Light and his best friend/love interest Akane were walking home and find the Death Note and the two decide to use it to make a perfect world, but will it work out in the end? No idea, we'll see when we get there
1. Chapter 1

**Together We'll Make a Better World, a Light Yagami story**

**My idea so far is an art student and light will join together and try to create a better world…. Yeah that's as far as I've gotten so I'm making it up as I go, hope you enjoy.**

"Hey! Akane!" a voice called to me as I was walking. I was on my way home from classes and just wanted to go home. "Akane!" the voice called again and I turned to see a boy with light brown hair and deep chocolate eyes waving to me. I've been friends with the owner of those eyes for quite a long time now. "What is it Yagami?" I asked and he smiled at me. "I was hoping you'd like to come over tonight?" It wasn't uncommon for him to ask. A lot of people, er well girls, hate me for it too. He's blown so many of them off just to hang out. That has always confused me, it's not that I mind or anything, but he has all of these girls throwing themselves at him practically but yet he still wants to be around me the quiet, dark, gothic Lolita girl that doesn't have any other friends. Don't get me wrong I like having him around but sometimes I think it would be better if he would just go out with his other friends more.

"I guess we can, whose house yours or mine?" I asked and he shrugged. "How about mine, mom is cooking your favorite." He said and I smiled. That's another thing; his mom is an amazing cook. I live alone and I'm usually either to lazy or too broke to cook for myself so I've been living off of those just add water ramen mostly. "Sounds like a plan to me." I said and the two of us walked toward his home. We joked lightly and just talked about things.

As we were walking something caught my eye. It was a black notebook with the words Death Note written across it. Light must have noticed it too because he walked towards it. I fallowed and leaned over his shoulder as he picked it up. "What is it?" I asked and he flipped through the pages. There were black ones with white words in English written on them and the rest was blank notebook paper. I took it from him and read it. I was very fluent in English and was surprised by what it said. "Whoever's name that is written in this notebook will die…" I trailed off and the two of us stood and looked at each other. "What do you think, is it real or some angry teen angst?" I asked with a laugh and he shrugged. "Most likely some teen trying to play a sick joke." He said and he started walking again. I fallowed after him shoving the notebook into my bag.

Once inside his house we were both greeted by his mother. "Light welcome home, and it's nice to see you Akane." I bowed and smiled at her. "Thanks, it's nice to see you too Mrs. Yagami." Sayu came into the room and smiled at me. "Hey Akane, what have you been up too?" she asked and I shrugged. "I've been busy with a project I'll show it to you when it's finished, k?" I said and she nodded. I go to the same college as Light but we have totally different majors. I'm in sequential art while he is in criminal justice. "Come on, we can go up to my room and kill some time before dinner." Light said to me and the two of us walked upstairs.

I lied down on his bed and sighed in content. It was just so comfortable. I removed my beanie hat with cat ears on it and moved my long waist length black hair to above me taking up most of his bed. Light turned on his T.V and we somewhat listened to it. I reached into my bag and took out the death note. "You know if this thing works it'd be kind of cool," I said and he stared at me. "You're twisted." He said and I shrugged. "Yes, yes I am, but think about it. There are so many people that are just disgusting and vile and just deserve to die with this thing we could fix that." I said and he turned to me. Within the amount of time Light and I have known each other a lot of things happened to me, the so called accidental death of my parents, my brother's suicide, and sexual assault charges that I had to press on someone I thought was my friend. All of it and more has caused me to believe that there are people who truly do deserve to die. "I guess your right about that," he sighed and I read the rules out loud for the both of us to hear. Light was seriously listening to them too. It would be wonderful if it was real but something this good couldn't possibly work…. Could it?

"It's so stupid," He said and leaned back in his chair. I could hear the curiosity in his voice though. "Let's try it out," I said and went searching in my bag for a pen but once I found it Mrs. Yagami knocked on the door. "Light, Akane, time for dinner." She said and I pouted. "We're coming," Light said as he stood and stretched. He held his hand out to me and it took it from him and he helped me sit up.

During dinner Light's father came in and we all turned to him. "Welcome home father," Light and Sayu said and I bowed my head. "Come dear dinner is ready." Mrs. Yagami said and his father sat at the head of the table. They all talked amongst themselves and I indulged myself in Mrs. Yagami's cooking. It truly was delicious and I didn't feel right talking during their personal conversations. I'm welcome in their home and they treat me like I am one of them but I still don't feel right. "So Akane, what is your newest project?" Sayu asked me, she really likes my art for some reason I guess that's a plus yeah? "I have to write a short story and then turn it into a comic I'm still in the writing though. My short story is kind of turning into a few chapters." I said with a light laugh. "Oo what's it about?" Mrs. Yagami asked. "Well it's about…." I wasn't sure how to describe it to them. In a police force family I wasn't sure how well a story about a murderer would go. "It's kind of hard to explain really, I guess it would be considered a vigilante story." I said. "You're so talented! I wish I was like you!" Sayu exclaimed and I laughed. "I don't know about that."

After dinner Light and I returned to his bedroom. The television was still on and it was playing a story about a man who killed six people and was now holding 8 people hostage. "Can we write that guy's name?" I asked and he took the book from me and placed it on the desk. He didn't answer but I knew he wanted too. Without a word he wrote the man's name down and we both watched and waited. As the seconds ticked on my fingers drummed against his desk in anticipation. The only thought I had was come on book work kill the bastard. Once the time was up Light stood, "I told you it was a waste of time." And as if on cue all of the hostages escaped and there was a report that he did in fact die of a heart attack. I stared in awe as all the children and teachers were running free. Light was horrified. "Dead?" he asked and turned to the notebook. "It's just as the book says… We could change everything we could make everything better just by writing in the notebook." I said with a smile. Light looked to me. "No this has to be a coincidence," he said trying to convince himself that it was a lie. "Then let me see it," I said and took the book from him. Another story about a murderer on trial was on and there was no possible way the guy couldn't have done it. I wrote the name down and kept his image in my head and the two of us watched the screen. Exactly 45 seconds later he died of a heart attack. "Light, this book is amazing." I said and he was just getting over the shock.

"Akane, it's getting late are you staying the night?" Mrs. Yagami yelled up. "No, I'm just getting ready to leave." I called down and retrieved my hat from his bed and placed it back on my head. "I'll see you tomorrow Light, and keep that notebook safe." I said and turned and left his room. "Thank you for the dinner it was amazing." I said and bowed my head to Light's mother. "Anytime, you know you are welcome whenever you like." I thanked her and left to my house which was right next door. Light watched me from his window and I waved to him before entering my own home.

**I hope you enjoyed this as my first part, please give me some feedback. And like I said I'm just making this as I go so don't be to harsh. Thank you ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Together We'll Make a Better World, a Light Yagami story Chapter 2**

**As I said before I'm making it up as I go so let's get started shall we?**

It's been a few days since Light and I have found the notebook. The two of us have been switching off and if you look in the book there are so many names I can't even begin to count all of the names we have written. It's so exciting and that feeling of power oh I couldn't describe how amazing I felt. Light seems to feel the same way. I can see it in his eyes.

Today I was sitting in his bedroom working on my college project while he was writing more names. The rain was pouring outside and it made me sigh in content. What more could I ever ask for? "You seem to like it." A voice said from behind us and I jumped and turned around while Light fell off his chair. I was met with a demon with glowing eyes and blue skin. He had wings and sharp razor teeth. Lightning cracked as the demons voice laughed. "Why so shocked?" it asked and then began to explain that he was the shinigami named Ryuk that dropped the notebook. I looked up at the shinigami and swallowed my fear. Light stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not shocked Ryuk, in fact I've been waiting for you." To tell you the truth I completely forgot about the shinigami and had just indulged myself in writing people's names down. Light talked to Ryuk and I just stared in bewilderment. He was beautiful yet horrifying. "I've heard of the death note being used in the human world but you are the first to write so much in just five days." I let out a laugh, "That's because we've been working together." I said and he looked at me. "We switch days of who is going to use it. He isn't allowed to keep all of the fun." Light looked down at me. "Akane and I are both prepared for this situation. We knew the book belonged to a shinigami. So what will happen to us now? Will you steal our soul?" Light asked a smirk on his face. "Some human fantasy you two came up with. I'm not going to do anything." Ryuk explained and both of us gasped. "Once the death note lands in the human world, it belongs to the human world. In other words it belongs to either of you." He explained. The two of us turned to each other. "Us?" we asked stupidly and Ryuk told us if we didn't want it to just give it to someone else and that we'll just forget everything about it. "So there's no price for using the death note?" Light asked. Ryuk went on to explain the pain and misery the person goes through to using the book was really the only problem. "That doesn't sound like too big of a problem." I said with a shrug. "And when you die I will be the one to write your name in my death note. Don't think for a moment that any human who's used the death note can go to heaven or hell." I stared at him. I really didn't believe in either, but if a shinigami is saying. "Wait they exist?" I asked and he nodded. "Well…. fuck." I mumbled and sighed he let out a laugh and I just rolled my eyes.

Light just stared at the god until a knock on the door distracted us. "Light, I brought some apples from our neighbors and thought you two might like some. Why is it so dark in here?" she asked and looked over at me. I knew what the first thought was and I shook my head. "It was helping set the mood to help me write I'm sorry." I said and bowed. "Well it'll ruin your eyesight." She said and gave us the apples and Light closed the door. "That notebook originally belonged to me." Ryuk said and the two of us turned to him. "And since you two are the only ones using it you are the only ones who can see me." This made a lot of sense. It would be kind of bad if just anybody was able to see him. He explained that the book was now a bond between the three of us. As Ryuk ate an apple I grabbed one myself. I was actually feeling kind of comfortable around the shinigami. "Let me ask you one more thing, why did you choose us?" Light asked but Ryuk didn't pay attention he was too busy shoving apples in his mouth causing me to laugh. "Apples in the human world are awesome." And he went on about them instead of answering Light's question. "ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he demanded and Ryuk looked at him with amusement. "I didn't choose you, I just dropped the notebook. Did you think you were chosen because you were smart and that she is a little sick in the head?" I snorted. "Hey, that's a bit harsh." I said and he shrugged. "Sorry, just telling you the truth." Ryuk said and I sighed. "Yeah, but it's still mean." I mumbled and he turned back to Light and finished telling him that it was practically all by chance and it was the reason he wrote the rules in English because it was the most popular language in the world. "Then why did you drop it?" Light and I asked. "Don't tell me it was by mistake," Light went on. "After you went to all that trouble and wrote all the instructions." The response from the shinigami made me giggle. "Why'd I drop it? Because I was bored." Light was shocked.

"In fact, shinigamis have so much time on their hands, they are either taking a nap or gambling. If others see you studiously scribbling names down in the Death Note, they'll say 'what're you working so hard for?' and laugh at you. Writing names of other shinigami doesn't work. But since we live in the shinigami realm, it's no fun at all to kill people in the human world. So I figured It'd be more fun to come here myself." He explained. "I guess that's a sensible reason. I can't imagine you having a lot of fun living forever just watching humans or gambling. That has to get boring." I said. Ryuk nodded. "You have no idea." He said to me and I smiled. "Well maybe now we can make work fun for you." I said with a laugh. Light shook his head at me. "Let me see the notebook." Ryuk said and Light handed it to him. We both watched anxious to see his reaction.

"You sure wrote a lot of names down. But, why did you write down the cause of death only for that guy who was hit by a truck?" Ryuk asked. Light smiled, it was his idea not to write the death down, but I wanted them to die horribly depending on what they did. "Without the cause of death written down they all die of heart attacks. That's the best thing about the death note, Ryuk. I can write down the names of criminals… and slowly reduce the number of evil people." Light explained proudly. "What's the point of that?" the shinigami asked confused. "Any fool can figure out if someone is just 'eliminating the bad guys.' I want the world to know of my existence! That there is someone passing judgment on them!" I shrugged. "I just want to get rid of the slime balls that deserve the die. He can take all the glory I just want people dead." I said and Ryuk was still confused about Light's answer. "But… what's the point of passing judgment? Why do it?" "I was bored too." Light replied. He then proceeded to go on about his thoughts of the notebook and how he had come to want to use it. I remember the night he killed that second person.

_There was a knock on my door waking me up from my sleep on the couch. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." I mumbled and opened the door. "Light?" I asked half asleep. It was pouring so I moved to the side to let him in and he looked a bit shaken up. "Light what happened?" I asked. "Akane, Akane I used it again. I witnessed it with my own eyes." he said and I lead him to my makeshift bed and sat him down. "You used the death note again?" I asked and he nodded. "I wrote down that this guy would be hit by a truck after pursuing the woman he was assaulting and he did!" he exclaimed and I placed an arm around him. "This book, you were right Akane, we can change everything! We can make this world a better place. This world is so rotten we can recreate our own and rule it all like gods! Those who are rotten deserve to die, and we will save those that deserve to live!" I smirked but said nothing. I went to the kitchen and turned water on for tea. He was totally soaked from the pouring rain so I thought it would warm him up and plus I was thirst too. "Akane, someone has to do this! And it has to be us! So what do you say, will you help me build a better world? Even if it means for us to sacrifice our lives and our conscience! Things can't stay this way!" My smirk turned into a smile. 'Light for you I would do anything; you should know this by now.' I thought to myself and went back into the living room. "Of course, I can't let you have all the fun."_

**That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some feed back if you'd like, thanks ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Together We'll Make a Better World, a Light Yagami story**_

**As I said before I'm making it up as I go so let's get started shall we?**

I smiled at the memory and listened as Light talked to the shinigami. I went back to my project. My bondage pants clinking as I moved to lying on my stomach and clicking my boots together while drawing. The two kind of ignored me and I was ok with it. This comic needed to be done by tonight anyway. "Then you two will be the only ones left with a bad personality." Ryuk said and I shrugged. "How could you say that Ryuk? We are probably the best, most diligent students in Japan." Light said and I butted in. "And together…" "We'll become the gods of a new world." We said together and Ryuk's smile grew and he laughed. "Humans… are interesting after all." I let out a giggle. "They will be when we are done with them." I said and Light messed my hair and turned back to the book.

Ryuk watched as the two of us worked. "Alright it's my turn," I said and Light nodded and started doing his work for school. I took his seat in the chair and went to work searching for names and writing them down. Some of them made me sick. These people, "how can people like this survive? Why hasn't someone done something about them? Animals, when they feel their children won't survive or aren't strong they are killed and those that aren't killed by their parents that are going against the laws of nature they are killed and eaten by another animal. Why hasn't someone done something before us?" I asked and Light sighed. "Mostly because people see scum like that and adore them. Or are greedy disgusting beings who will accept money to let those rotten people go on." I sighed and turned to his books. Ryuk was standing over my shoulder watching me. "Wow you two really are fun." He said with a laugh. His surprise of how many names were written down

At around 1 I had gotten tired. "Light, I should probably be getting home." I said yawning and stretching. Light nodded and stood at the same time I do. "Do you work tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah after class, you should come visit me." I said and he shrugged. "Maybe I will. Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked and I shrugged. "It's your choice." I said and he nodded and opened the door for me and I gathered my things. We walked out together and we tried to be as quiet as possible. His parents and Sayu were sleeping and they don't know I'm still here.

Silently we went through his front door and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I loved the night it was so beautiful and the stars were so bright and the moon was full. "Light," I started to say and he stopped at my door. "I…" I wanted to say something, ask him if he could stay the night, ask him if I could stay with him, I wanted to say I was happy about him letting me use the notebook as well. Anything but I couldn't. "Yes Akane?" he asked and I sighed. "Nothing, don't worry about it." He nodded and I pulled my key out of my pants pocket and unlocked my door. "Good night Akane." He said and I waved to him and entered the house.

It was so quiet in my home. Light is lucky he has a family there with him. At least he comes home to a joyful noise of his mother or sister or at least some form of human interaction. I come home and it feels so empty. All of the eerie memories of my old happiness haunted me. It hurts to be home. That's why I'm always at Light's. Slowly I walked up stairs to my bedroom and turned on the lights. I wasn't in the mood to sleep even though my eyes burned I just didn't want it. I placed my bag on the floor and sat on my bed. It was just so quiet. As I lied down on my back I stared up at the ceiling. On it there were pictures galore and newspaper clippings. The biggest picture was over my head of my older brother. He was smiling and waving. His black hair was in liberty spikes and there were piercings in his eyebrow and lip. He had tattoos covering his arms that I duplicated onto mine. His bright green eyes shone with happiness and it made tears come to my eyes. "Isamu," I said silently and my heart tightened. I miss him so much. The silence of my home made it worse. There was a stereo above my head and I turned it on. Gackt filled my room and I closed my eyes and sang along.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of my alarm. With a groan I slammed my fist onto it and then reset it for tomorrow. My body ached from the odd position I slept in making me more miserable. I hate the mornings. Actually I hate day time in general it's too bright and there's too many people. A yawn escaped me followed by another groan. Quickly I went through my daily routine of showering, dressing and brushing my hair and teeth, and grabbed my bag again. I didn't feel like doing anything with my hair so I just left it down to cover my back and most of my face. There was a knock on the door and I ran to it. I opened the door to see Light and Ryuk. "Good morning Akane." Light said and I bowed. "Morning," He shook his head and the two of us walked to school.

Neither of us really talked but Ryuk did every once in a while. Asking questions about what school was all about and things. I answered a few questions sounding as if I was just talking to Light. At the school we went separate ways and I waved good bye to him. All of my classes were art related. I enjoyed the class but hated the people in it. I took my notes and worked on the projects. It was a boring day just like any other.

Once it was over I headed to work. I worked as a janitor at a convenient store. Light occasionally comes to see me which is nice but most of the time I work alone. I don't interact with anyone unless I have too. I get paid a good amount too so it wasn't too bad. In the back room I changed into the uniform and set out to do my job. I heard the conversations around me between teenagers talking about going partying to children complaining about their parents to not getting what they wanted and having a fit it was annoying.

As the day went on I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stiffened. "Relax it's me." Light's voice said and I sighed. "Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed turning to face him holding out my broom. "Sorry," he said laughing and I shook my head. Ryuk was watching us and was kind of confused about something. "Well anyway, what's up?" I asked and went back to sweeping the floor. "Nothing really, I was thinking maybe the two of us go do something after your done." I let out a laugh. "I don't know Yagami I'm really busy you know, I got a lot of plans," I joked and he shrugged. "Well who are these plans with?" he asked going along with it. "Well, he's tall, has brown hair and these beautiful eyes. He's really smart to. I don't know if you could compete." I said and he laughed. "Oh and what might this guy's name be?" With a smirk I answered, "Kamui Gakuto." Ryuk was confused and Light pushed me playfully. "So what would you like for us to do. I'm almost done." I asked and grabbed my dustpan. "Well I was thinking for the two of us to go out for dinner." He said and I smiled, "sure."

When I finished cleaning I told Light to wait for me and went to the back. Quickly I dressed back into my dress and fishnets. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly and came back to see Light glaring at Ryuk. "Did I miss something?" I asked looking between the two. "No, now come on let's go," he said and held out his hand and I took it in mine. If only he knew how much my heart fluttered when we held hands, if only he knew that I felt even closer than friends… if only…


End file.
